


Me, Myself, and I

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-14
Updated: 2003-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think he has a Patronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself, and I

“Now, a shot of your Patronus?”

Gilderoy blinked. “What?”

“So your faithful fans can see just how you defeated the creature?”

He sighed and wondered how on earth he was going to get out of this one. Well, there was nothing for it but to try, he supposed, and there was always his trusty Obliviate charm to fall back on if it didn’t work.

Happy memory. Right.

_‘Most Charming Smile’ award. Order of Merlin reception. Learning Obliviate, realising what he could use it for. Using it first, and the accolades afterwards._

“Expecto Patronum!”

A silvery Lockhart charged the unwary reporter.


End file.
